Aircraft manufacturers are required to specify maximum certified take-off weights and aircraft center of gravity measurements. Prior to takeoff of an aircraft, a pilot of the aircraft or another member of the aircraft's crew may estimate a total aircraft weight to ensure that the aircraft is below the maximum certified take-off weight of the aircraft as specified by the aircraft's manufacturer. These estimates are typically performed using standardized passengers weights, which may lead to errors in the accuracy of the estimated weight of the aircraft. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has authorized the use of onboard weight and balance systems (OBWBS) to determine the weight of an aircraft and has outlined the requirements that the OBWBS systems must meet to be certified for use with commercial aircraft. Accordingly, there is a need for an OBWBS system that can be used as a primary method of determining the weight of an aircraft.